


REGULATION 17496.4b

by Nesabj



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nesabj/pseuds/Nesabj
Summary: Captain Kirk takes on a challenge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	REGULATION 17496.4b

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This story was written in response to a challenge to write a short piece on-line and post it as it was written. I haven't edited it....

REGULATION 17496.4b

“Captain, I must protest again.”

“Sorry, Spock, but the regulations are very clear. All personnel serving aboard starships must acquire proficiency in this skill.”

“Captain… Jim, I have served aboard the Enterprise for 12.6 years and have never needed this particular ability and can foresee no such need in the future. If I thought that my lack of skill would in any way endanger the ship or you, I would cease my argument immediately. However, as that is not the case, I really must object. Starfleet could not have meant to include Vulcans when this regulation was drafted. As you know we are singularly ill-suited to this type of activity.”

“I’m really sorry, Spock. I realize that this will probably be physically uncomfortable for you. That’s why I’ve volunteered to do the instruction myself.”

“I appreciate your intentions Captain, however, I also fear for your safety. I cannot guarantee that I will be in control of my physical reactions under these circumstances.”

“I trust you to keep control, Spock, and there’s no one else on the ship to whom I could give this responsibility.”

The captain looked at his usually stoic first officer and read on his face the distress and the fear he was trying to master. He felt a surge of sympathy, and for just a moment considered the possibility of dismissing Spock and altering his record to show the training was completed. However, he knew that Spock would not allow his captain to risk his career by falsifying records. Kirk also realized that however cruel the regulation might seem, Spock’s compliance would increase the safety of his ship and crew. 

For a moment Kirk contemplated asking McCoy to attend. There was certainly the danger of injury, both to Spock and to himself. Without thinking, he rubbed his jaw, where an out-of-control Spock had once slammed him across a table, nearly breaking his neck in the process. But, no, he dismissed the idea. He could not risk humiliating his friend that way. And, he was the captain and this was his responsibility. 

They could delay no longer. Kirk straightened his shoulders, trying to radiate calm and confidence to the trembling Vulcan. He took in a long slow breath and with a mighty heave, pushed his friend and first officer with all his might. 

As Spock fell into the pool with a splash, the captain said in what he hoped was his most soothing voice, “Okay, Spock. Your swimming lessons are long overdue.” 

The End.


End file.
